Entre el amor y el Caos
by Soniamendozam
Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, a mis 18 años de edad era todo lo que cualquier padre hubiese deseado, una perfecta hija, responsable hermana y una excelente estudiante de Medicina. Siempre creí que mi vida era perfecta hasta que él con su rebeldía, su mirada penetrable y su acecho constante hacia mi pusieron mi mundo de cabeza. Bienvenidos a mi mundo de Caos.


**Los personajes no son míos, son como ya saben de SM, sin embargo la historia me pertenece y absolutamente NADIE está autorizado para copiarla.**

 **NOTA AL FINAL.**

 **La letra cursiva quiere decir pensamientos.**

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **POV BELLA.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, nativa de NY. A mis 18 años de edad era todo lo que mis padres –Rene y Charlie- deseaban que yo fuese, excelente hija, una hermana mayor responsable, una estudiante con notas excelentes nada más y en nada menos que en Washington University School of medicine. Estaba en mi segundo año y vivía con una de mis mejores amigas Irina Denali la cual estudiaba conmigo. No me podía quejar de la vida que poseía hasta que él llegó con su rebeldía y todo lo que pensaba que quería se lo llevó consigo.

-Bella, de verdad estas vacaciones me caerán de maravilla, Brad y yo trataremos de dedicarnos todo el tiempo posible- me dijo con entusiasmo mi amiga mientras nos servía dos tasas humeantes de café. –ya sabes cuánto lo extraño. Es difícil tener una pareja a larga distancia- Hizo un puchero- pero vale toda la pena. Me encogí de hombros. _No entiendo cómo está tan babeada por él. No me es que no me agrade pero es algo irracional. Es como si el mundo de uno girara en torno al mundo del otro._

-Si Irina, lo sé – y realmente lo sabía, los dos años que llevaba con mi amiga habían estado llenos de locuras que ella y su novio de toda la vida hacían para verse, ya que ella estudiaba en Washington y él estudiaba Arte en NY. –Aprovechen el tiempo, tenemos dos meses de merecidas vacaciones para darse todo el amor que deseen-

Luego de haber tomado nuestro café cada una se dirigió a su habitación a arreglar las cosas para regresar a NY. Me había acostumbrado a la independencia que me generaba el hecho de no tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo que hacía, a donde iba y a la hora en la que llegaba, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirme enteramente feliz por el hecho de pasar unos meses con mis padres y mi hermana Alice.

Mis padres fueron novios desde jóvenes, venezolanos de nacimiento que tras los desastres ocurridos en el país viajaron a USA buscando un mejor futuro. Papá, dueño de su propio restaurante de comida latina siempre ha sido un hombre divertido y elocuente, conversador y mi mejor amigo. Mi mamá por su parte siempre ha sido la luchadora de nuestro hogar, ella con su espíritu, fuerza y valentía hace que cualquiera se sienta en la capacidad de lograr cada uno de sus sueños. Mi hermana aun está en el instituto, está a un año de entrar en la universidad, ella es toda una chica libros, no para de leer.

-Isabella muévete, perderemos el avión- Avisó Irina desde la puerta con una graciosa vaca de peluche colgando en su cuello. –Estoy loca de volver a casa-.

-Si, estoy casi lista – Dije mientras terminaba de cerrar mi maleta.

-No puedo creer que hayas dejado al pobre Nick después de casi un año de relación Bella – me dijo una vez que estábamos ya montadas en el avión esperando que los demás pasajeros embarcaran. –Mi pobre amigo Nick te quería mucho-.

Irina siempre fue amiga de Nick, lo conocimos el primer año de universidad y desde el principio ella y él hicieron una amistad enorme. Estudiábamos juntos, comía en nuestro apartamento y nos acompañaba a todas partes. Tengo que aceptar que al principio la inteligencia de Nick llamaba mucho mi atención y decidí tener algo con él, sin embargo por más que el pobre Nick lo intentó, jamás funcionó.

-Puedes superarlo ya Irina – Dije con cansancio mientras apagaba mi ipad y celular. –Tú siempre supiste que él no me llenaba, solo lo quería como amigo-

-Si- Aceptó – Es que es extraño, nunca he visto a alguien como tú. Vienes de otro planeta Bella te lo juro. Es como si solo tuvieses vida para estudiar, no sales, no te arriesgas, odias a todo el que te rodea. Ya verás, algún día alguien llegará a tu vida y te hará salir de esa burbuja impenetrable que has creado. – Dijo muy segura de sí misma.

 **POV EDWARD.**

Estaba eliminando todos los números telefónicos de todas aquellas mujeres que habían pasado por mi vida y no había vuelto a ver. Sentía asco de mi mismo. _Estoy agotado de esta vida._

-¡EDWAAAAAAARDDD!- Gritó mi madre como siempre desde el piso de abajo. –¡Ven a comer o se la daré a los perros!- conté hasta tres y respondí. _¿será que algún día dejará de gritar tanto?_

-¡VOY!- Corrí escaleras abajo. En eso se basaba mi vida, en los gritos constantes de Elizabeth, fiestas, alcohol, mujeres. A los 18 años de edad ya había estado con más mujeres de las que podía recordar, había peleado con mi madre más que PETA con cualquier artista y no había día de mi vida que no deseara salir corriendo de mi casa, de mi vida. Tener todo el dinero que te puedas imaginar a tan corta edad no significa nada sino consigues paz en ninguna parte.

Terminé la escuela en NY casi a la fuerza, odiaba la escuela. Nunca reprobaba pero la odiaba, simplemente no era lo mío. Lo mío definitivamente eran las mujeres, las salidas y el dinero. Comencé a estudiar en la escuela de Derecho en la Universidad de Nueva York y solo me tomó 9 meses darme cuenta que definitivamente no era lo mío. En mi familia el único que había estudiado una carrera universitaria había sido mi papá y por él había decidido entrar sin embargo, solo estaba perdiendo dinero y tiempo.

-Hola señora Cullen, al parecer llegué a muy buena hora, eh? – Saludó uno de mis mejores amigos, Marco, a mi madre.

-Si –Contestó Elizabeth con sarcasmo –Tú siempre llegando a la hora perfecta- comentó mientras le servía un plato de comida a Marco.

-Yo también la quiero señora Elizabeth- respondió mientras tomaba un gran bocado de comida -¿Qué hay amigo? Iremos al club esta noche. Irán otros amigos y creo que estará Laura allí- comentó con emoción.

-Si tengo ganas de salir pero realmente esta vez no quiero llevar ninguna mujer viejo. Estoy cansado- le comenté. –Siempre lo mismo. Si quieres te acompaño. –

-Te prometo que no te vas arrepentir- y Marco nunca supo que tan ciertas iban a ser sus palabras.

 **POV BELLA.**

Llegué a mi casa como a las 3pm y fui recibida por todos mis amigos de la infancia y mi familia. Mi padre estaba que moría de la felicidad, estaba haciendo un asado mientras mi madre hablaba con todas mis amigas de lo maravilloso que sería que me sacaran.

-Vamos Bella, te lo mereces- Insistía mamá mientras me tomaba del brazo- Haz estudiado muchísimo y tus notas son muy buenas. Tienes tanta ropa bonita en tu armario que no haz usado.-

-Tranquila mamá Rene, Bella irá conmigo- Aseguró otra de mis mejores amigas. Rosalie –A mi no me puede decir que no. Solo necesitamos el patrocinio económico de Charlie-

-Claro que si Rose, se beben unas cuantas por mi- Dijo mi papá con alegría mientras servía el asado. –¿Con esto está bien?- preguntó mientras nos daba un fajo de billetes de 100.

-Claro que si papá Charlie. Eres un sol!- respondió mi rubia amiga mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a mi padre.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de tarde hablando de todo y nada a la vez. El tiempo con mi familia siempre era único. Alice no dejaba de hablar de información que había obtenido de internet, mi papá hablaba sobre todos los temas del momento, mamá me preguntaba cosas sobre la universidad y mis amigos organizaban todo para irnos de fiesta al club para celebrar que habían llegado las vacaciones y nos encontrábamos todos juntos otra vez.

-Bella estas hermosa- Me dijo Mike mientras se me acercaba –Realmente te sirvió haber dejado a Nick-

-Gracias Mike, te he echado mucho de menos- Le dije con sinceridad. – Y si, tu sabes que lo de Nick fue algo loco. Pero mejor no hablemos de eso- Mike me sonrió y rápidamente me cambió el tema.

Mike fue mi amigo desde que teníamos unos 8 años, estuvo enamorado de mi desde que tengo memoria. Nuestra ha vida ha pasado en constantes cortejos de su parte y muchos rechazos de la mía. Mike es quizás uno de los hombres más nobles que conozco. Desde niños me acompañaba desde la escuela a mi casa todos los días, me regalaba chocolates y entre más pasaba el tiempo yo solo lo podía ver como un hermano mayor celoso y sobreprotector.

Comencé a maquillarme, agradecí a Dios por haberme por lo menos dado el talento de saber arreglarme. No siempre estaba como una reina, menos cuando tenía largas horas de estudio encima, pero cuando me lo proponía. Podía llegar a verme muy bien. Nunca fui muy alta, pero al ser de raíces latinas poseo muchas curvas. Mi cabello es largo y castaño con muchas ondas al final del cabello. Mis ojos son marrón chocolate, algo simple en comparación con las esmeraldas que posee mi papá. Pero no me quejaba.

-Has quedado hermosa Bella!- Aplaudió Rose – Cada vez perfeccionas más la técnica. Ahora has magia conmigo. Tengo que admitir que no me he portado muy bien todos estos días y creo que el alcohol y las fiestas han acabado con mi hermoso rostro- hizo un fingido lamento.

-Estás completamente loca amiga. Hoy saldremos, pero mañana hablaremos de todo lo que no me has contado-le dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Si, si si. Te hablaré de todo pero ahora maquíllame y solo piensa en lo mucho que nos divertiremos-

Salimos de la casa de mis padres como a las 11pm. Rosalie tenía puesto un vestido Azul rey que contrastaba con el rubio de su cabello. Le había aplicado un ahumado que le daba a su rostro aún más sensualidad. Si es que se podía ser más atractiva. Mientras yo me coloqué un short negro de lentejuelas con una blusa blanca atada al cuello, un cinturón rojo y unos valentino rojos que me había regalado mi madre en navidad. Me sentía fabulosa, creo que estar rodeada tanto tiempo de batas y zapatos deportivos me habían hecho perder la esencia femenina que me caracterizaba.

Llegamos al lugar y estaba repleto de gente, muchos de ellos conocidos. Toda la juventud neoyorquina se aglomeraba en un solo sitio. Era agradable rodearme de tanta gente conocida. Subimos al lugar y al entrar sentí una voz familiar que nos llamaba.

-Oigan chicas!- Nos saludó María, otra amiga que había estudiado en la escuela conmigo. La conocía desde siempre, nuestros padres se conocían desde antes que nosotras naciéramos. María es algo loca, creo que tiene un trastorno de bipolaridad. A veces sonríe, otras veces llora, se molesta o simplemente esta seria sin ninguna razón. –Bella!, no te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado. Hay tantas cosas que deseo contarte- Me abrazó- Fijo al salir de aquí me voy con ustedes a tu casa y hacemos pijamada!-

-Claro que sí María. –Aseguré- Yo también te he extrañado mucho y necesitamos ponernos al día con todo lo que nos ha pasado en este tiempo que no estuve para cuidar de mis pequeñas traviesas. –Me reí.

La noche pasaba sin inconvenientes, nos divertíamos, cantábamos a todo pulmón y bailábamos al ritmo de la música. Sin embargo sentía desde que llegué la mirada de alguien sobre mi. Traté de ignorarlo lo más que pude y al pasar una hora me dí cuenta que alguien faltaba.

-María, has visto a Rose?- Pregunté. –Desde hace rato no la veo.

-Quizás está en el baño. Sabes lo fanática que es de mirarse en los espejos- Se encogió de hombros –Sigamos bailando, sino aparece en 20 minutos vamos en su búsqueda.- y no fueron necesarios los veinte minutos pues una sonriente Rose apareció con una nariz muy roja.

-Beeeeellaa! –Me jaló. –Hay alguien que quiere conocerte. ¿Me acompañas? – María y yo la observamos. Rosalie estaba completamente borracha.

-¿Alguien que quiere conocerme?- Pregunté- ¿Quién?

-Un chico que estudió conmigo. Es un perro pero me prometió que solo quería saber tu nombre-Me aseguró.

-Rose, no me parece buena idea. Creo que estas demasiado borracha, deberíamos irnos- Intervino Mike. Supuse que era más por celos que por verdadera preocupación por Rosalie.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. –Aseguró y se volteó hacia mí –Por favor Bella- Rogó. No pude responder pues ya Mike nos jalaba a todas fuera del establecimiento. _Gracias Mike, siempre quitándonos la diversión. La próxima vez te quedas._

 **POV EDWARD.**

Llegamos al club a eso de las 10:40pm. Como siempre comenzamos con el protocolo de saludar a todos nuestros conocidos que, sin mentir, era el 89% de las personas que se encontraban ahí esa noche.

-¿Te diviertes bombón?- Preguntó Laura, una chica de cabello negro con la que había estado saliendo hacia poco. Ella aún no entendía que yo solo quería coger. Ella no me caía mal, me parecía una chica hermosa, pero No era nada serio.

-Estas hermosa hoy Laura – Comenté y de verdad estaba hermosa esa noche – Pero realmente no, ando cuidando a Marco que está completamente borracho en la barra. Hoy no tenía ánimos de salir-

-Oh, qué lástima!. Bueno, espero que tu noche mejore- Me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue.

Me acercaba a la barra donde se encontraba Marco borracho peleando con un mesonero cuando la ví entrar. Tenía las piernas más impresionantes que yo jamás hubiese visto, un cabello largo que llegaba casi a sus caderas con una cascada de ondas que me pedían ser acariciados. Tenía el cuerpo más hermoso que había visto alguna vez, sin embargo. Su cara fue lo que me detuvo en seco. Tenía la cara de una muñeca de porcelana, blanca como la nieve, de apariencia suave, unos labios rojos que pedían a grito ser besados y los ojos marrones más grandes y expresivos que yo jamás hubiese admirado. _Una belleza tienes que ser mía, me caso. Si, maldita sea me caso a los 18._

Sentí la necesidad de saber quién era, donde vivía, como se llamaba y cómo era posible de que yo no la hubiese conocido antes. Estuve a punto de presentarme ante ella cuando ví a Rose, la única amiga que había hecho durante los meses que estudié derecho en la universidad. _Bien, no perdí todo el tiempo que le dediqué a la universidad._

Esperé que se ubicaran en una mesa, bailaba entre un grupo grande. La seguí con la mirada a cada sitio que se movía, me sentía como un completo acosador. _Al parecer no tiene novio. No debería, con una novia así yo no la dejaría sola un segundo._

Seguí a Rosalie hasta el baño donde ya se había demorado más de lo que una mujer acostumbra.

-Hola Rose- La saludé en cuanto salió. Me abrazó.

-Hola chico malo. Tiempo sin verte. ¿Tienes algún cigarro?- Preguntó

-Si, justamente me queda uno y te lo voy a regalar si me das algo a cambio- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Rosalie siempre fue de esas chicas que aparentaban ser duras pero cuando bebían sacaban a relucir su verdadero yo. –Me caes bien borracha- le comenté.

-Callate idiota- rió. -¿Qué favor necesitas? te lo digo de una vez. No hago favores sexuales y menos a ti. Definitivamente cullen, tu no eres mi estilo.- hizo un gesto de asco. Me reí.

-Tu tampoco eres mi estilo – Aseguré- Pero la chica del short negro que está contigo definitivamente si lo es. ¿Cómo se llama?- Abrió los ojos como platos y puso su mejor cara de molestia.

-Esa es mi prácticamente mi hermana Edward, se llama Isabella y ni siquiera vive aquí. Vive en Washington. Es una chica seria, nada parecido a lo que tu acostumbras tener y acaba de salir de una relación. Asi que mejor ni lo intentes porque te pondré tus pelotas de corbata- me aseguró.

-Quizás no lo creas pero no me interesa que haya salido de una relación recientemente y tampoco me importa que viva en otro país. Yo quiero ser serio. Hoy decidí que quiero ser serio Rose, confía en mi. Sé que no hemos sido los mejores amigos y que no tienes el mejor concepto de mi, sabes que soy una basura pero todos tenemos derecho a cambiar. Prometo no defraudarte. Presentamela- Rogué. _Que marica te ves Edward Cullen, tantas mujeres en tu libreta telefónica y tu aquí rogando por conocer a la amiga de Rose._ __Me miró seriamente por un momento como estudiando mi mirada y luego sonrió.

-Muy bien, te la presentaré pero primero dame mi cigarro y cómprame otro trago- me dijo volviendo a ser la Rose borracha y divertida.

Luego de comprarle el trago a Rose la vi partir en busca de Bella. _Me gusta ese nombre._

-Oye amigo que pasa contigo no has soltado a la rubia desde que llegó- Me dijo Marcus aguantándose de mí. –Llévame a casa hermano y si quieres te regresas. No me siento nada bien-Maldije internamente. No podía dejarlo así, estaba muy mal. Prácticamente había llegado al club borracho. Sus padres me matarían. Fui a avisarle a Rosalie que vendría pronto cuando me di cuenta que no estaban.

 **POV BELLA.**

Llegamos a casa a eso de las 6am. Rosalie no parecía ella, estaba completamente borracha, con los ojos y nariz roja. Entre María y yo la arrastramos hasta mi habitación y nos acostamos a dormir hasta la tarde cuando mi mamá nos despertó con una rica y caliente sopa.

-Niñas a despertarse- Canturreo mamá- Les traje un poco de sopa de pollo para que se sientan mejor-

-Gracias mamá- Agradecimos las tres al mismo tiempo. Nos quedamos en la habitación con mamá hablando de lo bien que le habíamos pasado cuando el teléfono se Rose interrumpió la conversación.

-¿Hola?, ahhhh. Hola, si. Si. Te escribo por mensaje cariño. Bye!-

-Uhhhh, Rose tiene novio, Rose tiene novio- Cantó María mientras yo hacia el baile de la victoria encima de la cama. Rose nos volteó los ojos.

-Si son tontas. Es un amigo que viene a verme aquí.- Explicó. –No hay problema ¿Verdad Bella?-

-Seguro, no te preocupes-

Luego de comer decidimos que queríamos quedarnos todo el día en pijama, ningún amigo de Rosalie cambiaria eso, comenzamos a conversar de todo y de nada a la vez.

-¿Cómo sigues después de haber terminado con Fernando? –Le preguntó la siempre indiscreta María a Rose. Fernando había sido el último novio de Rosalie, el que le quitó su virginidad. Ella estaba rendidamente enamorada de él pero siempre peleaban. Ni María ni yo sabíamos la verdadera historia de la relación y queríamos aprovechar el día que teníamos juntas para recolectar toda la información que pudiéramos. Sabíamos que algo extraño ocurría con Rose, no era la misma de siempre, estaba totalmente cambiada, tenia nuevas amistades y se relacionaba con gente para nada buena según las malas lenguas.

-Pues estoy tratando de superarlo chicas. Realmente me ha costado mucho. Fernando para mi era todo, por eso le di lo más sagrado que tenía y no lo supo aprovechar. Sé que yo no fui una santa, pero lo respeté en los 6 meses que estuvimos de novios. Solo que lo celaba demasiado- Confesó- es que era un perro, las miraba a todas y yo me volvía loca. Fue lo peor..- Iba seguir hablando cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Estas afuera?. Ya te abro- y salió de la habitación velozmente. Ni María ni yo la seguimos, a fin de cuentas era su invitado. Íbamos a poner nuestra serie favorita cuando Rose apareció con su mejor cara de molestia y su ceja levantada.

-¿es que me piensan dejar sola?. Bella, baja conmigo. Él quiere conocerte. El chico de la disco está aquí- me dijo. María intervino..

-¿qué chico?-

-Edward, Edward cullen- Dijo. –Estudió conmigo el primer año de derecho, nos hicimos amigos y luego desapareció. Es un bastardo Bella pero jamás lo había visto tan interesado en una chica como lo estuvo en ti anoche. Me compró bebidas y me regalo cigarros solo para que los presentara. Si Mike no hubiese interrumpido lo hubiese hecho pero bueno. Me llamó temprano y me dio pena decirle que no. ¿Podrías salir y fingir que no te dije que es un hijo de puta?- Suspiré. _Genial, lo que me faltaba._

-Yo he oído hablar de ese Edward Cullen, es un depravado sexual. Según dicen a sus 18 años ha estado incluso con embarazadas y que solo busca coger con todas y luego simplemente las desecha. También he escuchado que él no busca a nadie, que son las mujeres quienes tienen que buscarlo a él, que es un presumido que cree muy importante solo porque su familia tiene dinero. Ten cuidado Bella. Aunque si esta aquí nada más para conocerte, tuviste que haberle impactado- Mencionó María. _Bravo Bella, vas de mal en peor en tu lista de pretendientes._

-Está bien Rose, pero me quedaré en pijamas y cuando se vaya tendrás que contarme que es lo que está sucediendo contigo- Ella chilló

-Eres la mejor Bella!- me abrazó y salimos en busca del famoso Edward Cullen.

Salí muy orgullosa con mi pijama de conejitos favorita e inmediatamente que lo ví, me arrepentí de no haberme cambiado. _HER MO SO!_

Se estaba bajando de su auto, un convertible azul. Un pegout, estaba vestido de rojo y azul. Tenia esa esencia a peligro, a chico malo. Inmediatamente el calor subió a mis mejillas. _Parezco una niña de 12. Buen día para querer rebelarte contra el sexo opuesto Bella. Tonta._

-Bueno Edward, ella es Bella. Bella él es Edward- inmediatamente me dio la mano y se acercó a mi mejilla. _Uhmm huele a Chanel_. _Es joven, los jóvenes no deberían oler a Chanel._ Edward era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, tenía unos ojos verdes capaces de absorberte por completo, una mirada que te atravesaba de lo profunda, pestañas largas. Blanco y alto, delgado pero formado y lo mejor de todo era que me miraba como si tuviese un vestido rojo pasión que tuviese escrito "cógeme" en vez de mis pijamas largas rosadas de conejitos.

-Un placer Bella, mi nombre es Edward y has tardado demasiado en llegar a mi vida- me dijo e inmediatamente me congele _. ¿Por qué este chico se toma todas estas molestias por mi?_

 **¿Qué les parece el patán de Edward?**

 **¿Qué creen que le sucede a Rose?**

 _ **Por favor comenten que les pareció el primer capítulo. Trataré que los demás sean más largos pero es bastante información que tengo que resumir. Esta es una historia real, los nombres fueron editados y algunas palabras pero estoy tratando de dejarlo lo más real posible. Espero que se enamoren conmigo de esta historia que desde que la conocí marcó mi vida y espero que de una forma u otra cambie su manera de ver el amor.**_


End file.
